1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pouring container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved oil spout and container assembly wherein the same permits projection of a spout relative to the container to effect ease of dispensing oil from an associated container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art for the delivery of fluids, and more specifically to the delivery of oil relative to an engine and the like receiving the oil. Spout structure specifically is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,238 to Taylor having an accordion pleated central portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,732 to Penn utilizes an oil can spout with a flow control in association with the spout.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved oil spout and container assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and further providing advantages over the prior art by providing for an oil spout assembly readily mounted in a telescoping fashion relative to an associated container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.